world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022014doirnull
01:53 GA: Doir strolls down a hallway, whistling inconspicuously. 01:53 GA: But he's kind of shit at whistling. 01:53 AG: Nullar is having a conversation with her eyeball computers, so she would have comically walked into him if she didn't also possess a sense of hearing as well. Darn. "Human Doir," she greets him coolly. 01:54 GA: "troll null, hey, word around the street is that you've got people keepin secrets from you" 01:55 AG: Null actually looks flabbergasted. "Wow, that's, like, a bold opening line. You among others, yeah. What are you talking about this time in particular." 01:56 GA: "well, i never agreed to keep this a secret, and in fact, i dont even think im supposed to know about meouet. fell into her recuperacoon one day. was kinda messy. anyway, do you *really* wanna know her handle?" Doir grins the evil grin of a businessman. 01:58 AG: Null is Really Unimpressed by his antics, and shows this by crossing her arms. "Balish is going to get me in contact with her. Why. And besides, I think I'd rather know why my partner is giving you 'hacking lessons'." 01:59 GA: Doir loses his smile. "aw shit, he knows about that? and he's giving me lessons? fuuuuuuu-liiiip." 01:59 AG: Null purses her lips. 02:00 GA: "man, i only told like, two people, and i only did it once, fuck jack, is he going to kill me? shiiiiit." 02:00 AG: "Did what, Doir." 02:02 GA: "hacked, i got a 'backdoor' hack a little while ago and maybe i shouldnt have but i used it not too long ago and i got my dead dreamself all the way across the incipisphere and made a tron bike and turned a hammer to jpeg artifacts, ugh i cant believe jack knows." 02:03 AG: "Well, he didn't mention murdering you, just teaching you. He invited me along, actually," she says, and doesn't seem very pleased about the idea. 02:03 GA: "oh really? cool, maybe he can get you a hack too and the three of us can run around wearing tron suits and firing pixelly guns at imps" 02:04 AG: Nullar only gets about half of those references. "Ah, sure, if you say so. Hacks seem to be fairly dangerous, though. He barely recognized me when I messaged him because of some hack he did." 02:06 GA: "hm, well, messing around with dangerous things sounds fun, but..." Doir pauses for a moment. "why is he teaching me? he's said he hates me, also knows i hate him, and i want revenge, and he's talked about how i did something super evil when he stole my time a lot..." 02:07 GA: "what the hell is his motive?" 02:07 AG: Null shrugs. "He said you were his hate friend but also that he used the term friend lightly. So far as I can tell his only motives so far are entertaining himself, and entertaining us. As he is a 'god to us insects and it's his duty' or some shit." /////: 02:09 GA: "hate friend? is that a thing? ooh, this is probably my fault, i inquired about whether he was hate-courting me or not a little while ago, ahah, and he said he could feel neither love nor hate" 02:09 GA: "oh, um, shit, but, i bet he feels love for you, ahah, um" 02:10 AG: |:<<<< 02:10 AG: "Now, before you dig that fucking hole any deeper, there was a handle you were dying to give me wasn't there," she says, taking a menacing step toward him with her teeth bared. 02:11 GA: Doir begins backing away. "yeah i was gonna ask for all of my stuff and then set up an elaborate thing so it didnt look like i gave it to you because libby hates me enough already but you said balish will give it to you so uh, i gotta run, bye" 02:12 AG: "Doir I will chase you down through this hive and rip your throat out with my TEETH," she promises him. 02:13 GA: "aaaahahah, well, um, are you gonna force me to give it to you so i have no choice and am therefore not at fault?" 02:13 GA: "i mean couldnt you just swipe samis phone and check her chumroll or something" 02:13 GA: "cough samis or anyone elses" 02:14 AG: Null takes another step forward, showing off her Very Sharp Claws. "Well, would you look at that, it appears I need to borrow your fucking phone then." 02:15 GA: Doir walks over to a nearby couch. "well, yknow, my phone is safe in my pocket, you could never get it out of that." Doir gets back up, one phone lost 'by accident'. 02:16 GA: "...however, if i were to lose my phone, it would be much appreciated if whoever found it gave it back lol only have so many phones lyin around" 02:17 AG: Nullar stares at him like he's stupid, which he is, so she's not exactly in the wrong there. 02:18 AG: It takes her a few moments to figure out what he's getting at, though, and she retrieves the phone from the couch, grabs the handle, and then chucks it at his head. 02:18 AG: "Now run off before I actually hurt you." 02:18 GA: Doir catches it in his magnificent hair. "k bye see ya at hack class." Doir strolls off, glad he could help a 'friend.'